


The Solution

by Kendalina



Series: The Pleasure Boy [6]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendalina/pseuds/Kendalina





	The Solution

The Solution 

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine they belong to LucasFilm the universe however is mine. This story is rated R but is part of a series that is rated NC-17 if you're too young to read this GO AWAY. 

Author's note:no beta's edit or otherwise. 

* * *

Han looked across the broad carved stone desk in front of him. In the seat on the other side of the desk was a young pilot trying to convince him to give him a job. The kid had a good record and credentials that was for sure. But he could make his decision yet. "And just why should I believe you are good enough to fly one of my ships." Solo demanded. Then leaned back in his very comfortable chair and pretended to listen as the kid stammered out a response. This kid vaguely reminded him of a certain boy he'd known very well. 

It had been well over a decade since he'd picked up a scruffy, cute kid in a filthy bar on an awful like dustball of a backwater planet. And things had certainly started changing after that. He'd gone from a disreputable smuggler to the owner of one of the largest legitimate shipping companies in ten sectors. And all because he wanted to protect his boy. After that incident where someone had tried to cheat him out Luke he'd never taken a chance like that, he'd gone straight. He'd used the tem million he'd won in that game to purchase a falling apart nearly bankrupt little shipping company. It had taken awhile but he'd managed to turn the business around. Getting rid of several corrupt members of the accounting department had certainly helped. 

And so here he was head of a now enormous corporation, with bags and bags of money more then he'd ever dreamed of making as a smuggler. All because of a scruffy kid who he wanted to protect and had made a serious effort to do it. And if you looked at the truly beautiful man that boy had grown up to be, as he sat around and looked good exactly as he was supposed to, it seem like a perfectly reasonable investment. His boy was now the personification of a kept man; he lived the life of a pampered and spoiled pet decorated with baubles his master chose for him. 

A knock at the door brought him back to the present and cut off the rambling of the you pilot still trying to convince him he was worth of flying a Solo-Corp ship. "Come." Han growled hoping it came of as convincing since he knew exactly who was on the other side of the massive door. Luke pushed the door open peeking his head in almost shyly. The older man beckoned and he came across the room to his lover's side, and was pulled down to sit on the muscular thighs. "Hey there." Solo murmured. Gently running his hands over the bare chest beneath the loose vest his spoiled pet wore. 

"Hello." Luke purred. They'd done this so many times that they had it done pact. Han liked him to appear at these interviews. It let him see how his potential employees reacted, and Luke had hunches about people he just had to look at them and he could judge there trustworthiness, and they're loyalty. And he was never wrong his take on a person was always the final decision. Turning his head from where it had come to rest on his lovers shoulder Luke observed the pilot he blinked once or twice in the long moment his gaze rested on the boy then finally turned back to Han whispering what he thought in the other man's ear. 

Solo smiled at his lover's approval of the pup who was now looking utterly terrified. With a gentle push he set Luke back on his own feet. "I'll see you at dinner." He said and gave the handsome man a gentle shove towards the door. The younger man went then at the door he turned giving his beloved master a promising smile that made Han want to bolt over his desk and follow him now instead of waiting until that evening. 

* * *

[Back to Kendalina's Archive](http://www.squidge.org/terabithia/swarchive.html)


End file.
